


Shut Up And Accept It

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dating, Love, M/M, Oneshot, a bit of humor on anti's part, annoyed dark, anti's birthday, confused anti, i suck at tagging i'm sorry, idk - Freeform, lots of questioning, proposing, puppy-like anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: It's Anti's birthday and Dark has something to tell to the young demon





	Shut Up And Accept It

Dark: *walking through the pits of Hell, hand to hand with Anti* Anti, I have something to say

Anti: it wasn't my fault, I thought I had the mutt outside!!

Dark: I... What?

Anti: .... This has nothing to do with why your bed is wet does it

Dark: no it doesn't

Anti: ... I have a feeling we'll be talking about this later

Dark: very

Anti: ... I'm sorry

Dark: just, shut up and listen. We've been together for 15 year now

Anti: yes?

Dark: ruling Hell, tormenting souls, sex is great

Anti: *his face heats up at that* yes? *but he wasn't really understanding what Dark was getting on*

Dark: and I've been thinking, maybe we should maybe get married? *he shrugs casually*

Anti: why?

Dark: *he groans, rolling his eyes* don't you want to take the next step in what humans do?

Anti: we are not one, Dark. Why should we? *he tilts his head in confusion*

Dark: -_- so much for wanting to marry you...

Anti: why do you want to marry me?

Dark: *he was tempted to bash Anti's skull in to get something in his empty head* shut up, quit asking stupid questions, and accept my proposal, dumbass

Anti: okay but why me?

Dark: Anti, I'm one second from killing you

Anti: *that shut him up quickly before kissing Dark's cheek* okay, okay. I accept it

Dark: thank God *he leaves, having a headache*

Anti: ... hey, wait up! *he runs after him*


End file.
